TurtwigXShinx: the one who saved her
by BuizelXGlaceon 4 ever
Summary: Shinx was a lonely pokemon who spent her entire life stealing food for her family, but when her family was killed she was on her own. But when she runs into other pokemon that want food,she helps but is sexually abused, and then Turtwig comes to save her
1. Chapter 1

In a warm sunny day in Jubilife City, it was very peaceful, Sun shining at 3:00 P.M, people socializing all over town, and kids playing with their pokemon, but on the left side on the city, the pier that leads to canalave city, is where most pokemon cause trouble. A young female Shinx happens to walk to the pier by herself looking at the nice view.

Shinx: it's a really nice view over here…

*Shinx then started thinking about where she needed to be*

Shinx: oh yea! I remember! I'm suppose to be some where…but where did those pokemon tell me to go..?

*Shinx continued to look around and suddenly spots a cave next to a few bushes8

Shinx: oh, there!

*Shinx walks inside the cave and sees a bunch of pokemon sitting down having a conversation, then she sees a Houndour who happens to grin at her*

Houndour: *grins* so this is the girl you were talking about..?

Nidorino: *nods* yep its her!

Houndour: very well…*walks up to Shinx* what is your name..?

Shinx:..Shinx *grows a little nervous*

Houndour: nice to meet you Shinx, I'm Houndour, do you want to know why I want you here..?

Shinx: *shakes head slowly* no…

Houndour: well then…a couple of my friends noticed you were able to steal food from humans, and I noticed a lot of humans are now hunting your tail…

Shinx: *slightly gasps and looks down* oh yes…your right

Houndour: but don't worry about it! We are getting hunted down as well! Now since your pretty good at stealing there is one favor I would like you to do…

Shinx:…whats that…? *tilts head*

Houndour: its simple really. Well for you…I need you to go to where the humans keep a ton of meat! you think you can get some steak for us?

Nidorino: yea, I love steak! I got sick eating one but there still good!

Houndour: Nidorino please…*turns back to Shinx* so will you do it..?

Shinx: so all I need is to get how many steak..?

Houndour: I don't know, maybe two or three, depends on how much you can get…

Shinx: *slowly nods* okay…I guess I can get it…(I don't think I should trust these guys…)

Houndour: that's good! If you do I can reward you well! *grins*

Shinx: really? With what..?

Houndour: well I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise… *grinning*

Shinx: *tilts head* oookay..? I guess ill be on my way…

*Shinx walks outside*

Houndour: one more thing!

Shinx: whats that..? *turns to Houndour*

Houndour: try not to use your power! It could make a bigger scene in the city…

Shinx: *nods* got it!

*Shinx leaves and heads to Jubilife City*

Houndour: *grins* can't wait until she comes back! Surely I don't want to miss out on the surprise!

*Shinx walks back into Jubilife City*

Shinx: so where could the steaks be…*looks around town walking trying to stay hidden from any humans nearby*

Shinx: I hope I don't get caught…

*Shinx continued to walk around without being seen until she finally sees the cart which was filled with meat and steaks*

Shinx: *slightly smiles* there it is! All I have to do is take a couple!

*Shinx slowly sneaks up on the cart and quickly jumps inside the cart and grabs a bag that covers nine pounds of steak*

Shinx: got it! I better run!

*Shinx tries to jump off the cart but ends up hurting right hind leg by crashing it in the ground*

Shinx: *yelps* ow..! That really hurt…

A Human: hey! Its that pokemon that's been taking the damn food! Get it!

*humans suddenly start chasing Shinx while Shinx runs with a hurt leg holding the steak in her mouth*

Shinx: *running* (this really hurts…but I can't let them catch me or they will kill me…)

*Shinx runs out of Jubilife city panting with the bag of steak in her mouth*

Houndour: *walks the Shinx and grins* damn…I didn't know you get this much steak!

Shinx: well…*panting* I have experience…

Houndour: *grinning* but you will have experience of me very soon

Shinx: *looks at Houndour* whats that suppose to mean..?

Houndour: you'll see! Come with me! *walks into a forest next to the cave*

Shinx: *slowly follows nervously but also has her hurt leg bothering her* (my leg hurts so bad…but I have to follow this guy since he might help me…)

To be continued…sorry if it was kind of short Dx I promise you the next ones wont be as short as this one ^^


	2. Chapter 2

TurtwigXShinx: the one who saved her chapter 2 WARNING RAPE SCENE

*Houndour and Shinx continued to walk straight in the forest*

Shinx: so where are we going..?

Houndour: just wait…

Shinx:..?

*Houndour suddenly stops walking and Shinx stops as well as soon as she sees Houndour stop*

Shinx: Houndour..?

Houndour: *turns to Shinx* I feel the reward should be more private since it will be very special *grins*

Shinx: private..? Special..?

*Houndour grins as she tackles Shinx and gets on top of her*

Shinx: *gasps as she gets tackled* what are you doing?

Houndour: you better not make so much noise to where someone will hear us!

Shinx: what do you mean?

Houndour: trust me…your going to love this!

*Houndour's erection began to grew when he got on top of Shinx*

Shinx: *shaking* w-what are you doing?

Houndour: you'll see!

*Houndour's penis fully grew erect as Houndour grinned as he slowly thrusted inside of Shinx's opening*

Shinx: *yelps* please stop! That hurts!

Houndour: shut the fuck up!

*Houndour thrusts harder as Shinx begins screaming in pain as she also feels sharp pain in her hurt leg*

Shinx: *sobbing and screaming* stop please!

Houndour: I said shut the fuck up you little bitch!

*Houndour thrusted until he had reached his climax*

Houndour: here it comes! *grins*

Shinx: *tries to endure the pain but slowly grows weaker* (no…it cant end like this…)

*Houndour makes one final thrust as he pulls his dick out of Shinx's vagina, with his juices pouring all over Shinx's body*

Shinx: *shaking and sobbing in pain*

Houndour: *grinning* I hope you liked what I did!

*Shinx stares into Houndour with a scared expression*

Houndour: humph! You going to get up?

Shinx: *shakes head* n-no…get away from me!

Houndour: fine then! If you want to die alone then be my guest!

*Houndour walks off and disappears from Shinx's sight while Shinx is left lying on the ground sobbing in pain in a critical condition*

Shinx: someone please help me…*sobbing*

*meanwhile in Jubilife city, Ash, Sara, Dawn and Brock, are walking around the city with their pokemon following*

Dawn: wow! This place is so cool!

Sara: Jubilife city…it's a pretty big place

Ash: *smirking* yea for a little girl like you Sara!

Sara: *growls franticly and looks at his older brother* who are you calling little?

*Brock holds Sara down*

Brock: come one Sara! He was just joking!

Sara: *pouts franticly* I don't like being called little!

*Everyone except for Sara laughs as the continue to walk around Jubilife city*

*at the pokemon's perspective*

Pikachu: this place is huge!

Buneary: *nods* huge for the two of us! *somewhat flirting with Pikachu*

Pikachu: *looks at Buneary and tilts head* huh..?

Buneary: *giggles as Pikachu looks at her confused* you'll know what I mean soon enough *blushing*

Pikachu: okay..?

Piplup: so where's the food at..?

Cyndaquil: I don't know…*looking around* I'm kind of famished

Totodile: me too! But don't worry, im sure there's plenty of food here!

Cyndaquil: okay, but in the mean time why don't we walk around…just the two of us..?

Totodile: *looks at Cyndaquil blushing* okay…if you say so…

*Cyndaquil and Totodile walk around Jubilife city by themselves as Piplup is all alone*

Piplup: hey! Why am I always ignored around here! *franticly pouting stomping his feet on the ground*

Porygon Z: oh Piplup, please don't yell in public…your making a scene

*Porygon Z tries to calm down Piplup while Turtwig is with Aipom and Pachirisu walking toward the Route that leads to Canalave city*

Pachirisu: I would really love to stay here for the whole week!

Turtwig: me too, looks like we got a lot of walking around

Pachirisu: is that a problem..?

Turtwig: *shakes head* of course not! This place is very nice

Aipom: I just cant wait for the contest starting tomorrow!

*Pachirisu and Aipom continue to talk as Turtwig walks towards Route 218*

Turtwig: hey guys! Im going to check out Route 218! Tell the others where im at if they start to worry

Aipom: *nods* no problem Turtwig!

Turtwig: *thank you nods* thanks!

*Turtwig walks to Route 218 while Pachirisu and Aipom head back to the group*

Turtwig: *walking to the pier and looks around* this place sure is peaceful…

*Turtwig starts hearing sobbing noises coming from the forest*

Turtwig: huh..? What was that?

*Turtwig walks closer to the forest until Houndour suddenly comes out of the forest surprising Turtwig*

Turtwig: *gasps* whoa!

Houndour: *turns to Turtwig* whats your problem..?

Turtwig: nothing…you just…surprised me that's all…

Houndour: well then…

*Houndour continues to walk off until Turtwig interrupts*

Turtwig: hey! Do you know who is making that noise?

Houndour: I don't know but I also could care less…*walks off*

Turtwig: (whats his problem..?)

*Turtwig notices that the sobbing noises are getting louder*

Turtwig: I better go see whose making that noise…they look like there in trouble

*Turtwig runs towards to forest*

Turtwig: *looking around* hello..? It sure is creepy here…

*Turtwig suddenly notices Shinx, lying on the ground with a hurt leg and in a weak condition*

Shinx:….*tears in her eyes* (everything hurts…I guess this is it…I guess im finally going to die…and join my abusive family…)

Turtwig: oh no! she's hurt! *runs to Shinx who is injured* are you okay..?

Shinx: huh..? *suddenly looks up and sees Turtwig's face looking down at her* w-who are you..?

Turtwig: im Turtwig! I heard someone in pain in here so I came in here to find out who it was…was it you..?

Shinx: *slowly nods* yes…

Turtwig: *frowns* whats wrong?

Shinx: im hurt…

*Shinx shows Turtwig her hurt and scraped right hind leg as Turtwig's eyes slightly widen*

Turtwig: *frowning* what happened…?

Shinx: *tears in her eyes* I was getting some food for somebody…and I hurt my leg…I crashed it on the ground…

Turtwig: that's awful! Want me to help you..? Where do you live?

Shinx: *looks down sad* I don't live anywhere…I don't have a family…

Turtwig: you don't..? what happened? Did they abandon you..?

Shinx: *shakes head* no…*tears roll down her cheeks* I don't want to talk about it….

Turtwig: im sorry I asked…you want me to carry you to my friends…? We can help you out…

Shinx: *slightly gasps and looks at Turtwig* r-really..? You would do that for me..?

Turtwig: *nods and smiles* of course…I would do anything to help somebody sweet like you!

Shinx: *slowly smiles and blushes despite that her leg still hurts* wow…that's the first time someone has been so nice to me…

Turtwig: *tilts head and frowns* no one has been nice to you before? I feel sorry for you….

Shinx: *smiles* its okay…thank you for coming out to help me…Turtwig…

Turtwig: *nods and smiles back* no problem! By the way, whats your name..?

Shinx: *slowly gets up* Shinx…

Turtwig: Shinx…(what a cute name…)

*Turtwig looks deep into Shinx's blue eyes*

Turtwig: (and a very cute girl as well…)

Shinx: *feels pain enter her leg as she gets up* ow…

Turtwig: *slightly gasps* are you all right?

Shinx: *looks up at him and nods* yea…

Turtwig: I think its best if you don't overdue it…here *offers Shinx his turtle shell back* want to get on my back..?

Shinx: *slowly nods* yes…thank you…

Turtwig: your welcome Shinx! *smiles at her as Shinx slowly crawls on Turtwig's back*

Shinx: *lying on Turtwig's back still hurt but happy* ( im so glad someone came to help me..)

*Shinx looks at Turtwig as he slowly starts walking her back to Jubilife city*

Shinx:…*looking at Turtwig* (he's so sweet…he came all this way…for me…)

*Shinx smiles and blushes as she slowly falls asleep on Turtwig's back*

Turtwig: *walking back to Jubilife City* don't worry…ill take care of you…

DAWWWW :3 talk about a cute young couple ^.^ Chapter 3 will be up soon this weekend =P


	3. Chapter 3

TurtwigXShinx chapter 3

-Turtwig was carrying Shinx through Jubilife city on his back. Turtwig Is walking back to the group of pokemon-

Turtwig: I have a group of friends and four trainers that I travel along sinnoh with

Shinx: okay… the humans wont hurt me, will they?

Turtwig: *smiles at her* don't worry! They are very nice, they wont hurt you!

Shinx: *slowly smiles back* okay… *feels pain in her leg* ow..!

Turtwig: what's wrong Shinx..?

Shinx: my leg still hurts…

Turtwig: here, let me help you…

*Turtwig sets Shinx down gently on the floor and looks around and finds a bandage roll on the ground, he picks it up with his front legs standing on his hinds*

Turtwig: this will make you feel a little better, it wont help as much but Ill do the best I can

Shinx: *looking at him blushing* okay…(no one has ever been so nice to me before…he's so sweet!)

Turtwig: will you show me your hurt leg for me please..?

*Shinx nods then turns around and shows Turtwig the left hind leg with the scrap on it, Turtwig slowly lifts Shinx's leg up making sure he is very careful not to hurt her*

Shinx: *feels a little pain enter her leg as he lefts it up* ugh…

Turtwig: im sorry! I promise ill be gentle!

Shinx: *slowly nods blushing*

*Turtwig slowly wraps the bandage around Shinx's left leg, as soon as Turtwig finishes, Shinx slowly sets down her leg and turns around smiling*

Shinx: *smiling blushing* wow… thank you…

Turtwig: *nods smiling* no problem Shinx! I would do anything for you!

Shinx: you really would..? *blushing*

Turtwig: *smiling at her* of course!

*Shinx slowly smiles at him blushing looking deep into his hazel eyes*

Shinx: (he's so nice…I feel happy… being with him… I think I really am in love with him..)

Turtwig: you think you can walk now..?

Shinx: I don't know…ill try…

*Shinx slowly stands up but feels a little pain enter her left hind leg and trembles a little*

Shinx: *grunts* agh!

Turtwig: *worried look* uh oh! don't try to work your self!

Shinx: no…that's okay…I can do it…

Turtwig: *slowly nods* okay….

*Turtwig looks deep into Shinx's blue eyes*

Turtwig: (she's so cute… but… I wonder what happened to her family… and how did she end up hurt in that forest in route 218...)

*Turtwig watches as Shinx slowly stands up perfectly straight*

Turtwig: *smiles* there you go!

Shinx: *smiles and giggles* I did it all by myself!

Turtwig: *nods and smiles at her* yea, you did! Are you ready to meet my friends?

Shinx: *nods* yes

Turtwig: good, there very nice, I promise! Some are kind of crazy but once you get to know them, their very sweet!

Shinx: *nods* okay

*Turtwig and Shinx continue to walk down Jubilife city down to where everyone is, except for Totodile and Cyndaquil who were strolling around town alone, Turtwig and Shinx walk to the group of pokemon*

Piplup: yo twiggy boy! Where you been?

Turtwig: Piplup…I thought I told you to please don't call me twiggy boy…

Shinx: *giggles*

Turtwig: *turns to Shinx* whats so funny..?

Shinx: *giggling* twiggy boy… it sounds so cute!

Turtwig: * pauses for a moment then blushes back giggling*

Piplup: hey! Who's your friend you got there..?

*everyone looks at Shinx*

Turtwig: well you see, she-

Piplup: is she your girlfriend? *snickers*

Turtwig: *blushes and groans at Piplup* Piplup!

Shinx: *sharply blushes*

Piplup: *laughs* I was just joking dude!

Turtwig: like you do all the time…

Piplup: *stops laughing and sighs* well… you got me there…

Pachirisu: *walks to Turtwig* but really though? Who is she..?

*Turtwig looks at Shinx who gives him a slight smile and a "its okay to tell" nod and turns backs to Pachirisu*

Turtwig: well, I was walking around route 218...then I heard noises in the forest… so I went to the forest to see who it was…but before I went in I saw a Houndour walk by!

Shinx: *slightly gasps silently* (H-Houndour?)

Turtwig: so I walked to the forest…*turns to Shinx* and saw her… *nods at her* her name is Shinx…

Buneary: Shinx…

Starly: what a cool name!

Shinx: *nods* thank you…

Turtwig: she told me that she was hurt so I bandaged her hurt leg *nods at Shinx's bandaged left hind leg* and took her here! She rested on my back *smiles in pride*

Pachirisu: that's very sweet of you Turtwig…

Buneary: so you took her from route 218 all the way here! How nice of you!

Turtwig: *blushes and somewhat chuckles* well, its no biggie really! Since my back has a shell and im pretty strong-

Shinx: *walks to him blushing* their right, it was nice of you to carry me here…you're a nice guy… *blushes at him smiling*

Turtwig: *blushes* you…really think so?

Shinx: *nods happily* of course!

Turtwig: *blushes at her slowly smiling*

*everyone else looks at them*

Aipom: (Turtwig…you said that you weren't ready to find a girlfriend yet…but it looks like you really like this girl!)

Pachirisu: (there so cute… I should totally find a way to get these two together…)

Pikachu: glad to meet you Shinx! Im Pikachu!

Shinx: *nods* nice to meet you too…

Buneary: im Buneary! You can talk to Pikachu just don't talk to him much okay?

Shinx:…okay…?( im guessing she must like him…but she isn't afraid to show her feelings…unlike me…) *looks at Turtwig*

Pikachu: *sweat drops ears perking down* (oh Buneary…I just don't get you sometimes…but at the same time your very sweet and considerate…)

?: hey guys! You all over here?

*everyone looks over at where the voice came from and notices that the four trainers appearing in their sights are Ash, Sara, Dawn, and Brock walking to them*

Brock: there you guys are!

Dawn: next time try to warn us if your going to go off on your own!

Porygon-Z: sorry Dawn… sorry Sara! Wont happen again I double dog promise!

Sara: *giggles* its okay Porygon!

Piplup: jeez P.Z what is it with you with the phrase 'double dog'?

Porygon-Z: well what is you with you and your nicknames?

Pikachu and Aipom: BURRRRNN!

Piplup: *sweat drops then turns to Pikachu and Aipom* haha! Yea laugh! But the thing is I cant burn since im a water type and that was totally uncalled for!

Pikachu: well I thank Arceus for your sense of humor Piplup!

Porygon-Z: (heh…im such a boss at comebacks!) *grins*

(authors note: can Porygon-Zs grin? Answer in the comments or reviews to see if that is normal! XD)

Shinx: (these pokemon seem nice…it'll be fun being around them! It will be better then being alone…)

Sara: *notices and looks over at Shinx* hey Turtwig…who's that pokemon…?

*Sara takes out her pokedex from her purse and opens it facing Shinx*

Pokedex: SHINX, THE FLASH POKEMON,IT GENERATES ELECTRICITY FROM THE BANDS ON ITS FRONT LEGS,UPON SEEING DANGER IT SHOOTS OUT A STUNNING FROM EVERY HAIR ON ITS BODY, A MALE SHINX HAS LONGER HAIR WHILE FEMALES ARE SHORT

Sara: so it s a Shinx…that's a cool name! *walks to her* nice to meet you! Im Sara! *smiles at her*

*Ash, Dawn Brock also walk to Shinx but Shinx backs away slowly*

Turtwig: *turns to Shinx* its okay Shinx! They wont hurt you, there our trainers!

Shinx: *looks at Turtwig and slowly nods* okay… *walks back to Sara* its really nice to meet you too Sara…

Sara: *smiles at her* your very cute!

Shinx: *giggles* thank you!

Sara: your welcome!

Ash: so Shinx, where do you live? Do you have a family?

Shinx: *frowns then looks down* well…

Ash: whats wrong..?

Shinx:….

Turtwig:…*frowns looking at her* (she didn't want to tell me when I asked her…I wish she would tell me if something bad happened…)

Starly: aren't you going to tell us..? *tilts head*

Shinx: well…its just that…

?: hey! There's that little rat again!

?: whatever its doing! It will not take anymore food!

?: lets get it!

Shinx: *looks at the humans with a scared look* oh no…

Brock: hey…why are those people chasing us…?

Dawn: there coming this way!

Sara: we got to run and hide somewhere! Here they come!

Ash: follow me everyone!

Everyone except Shinx: *nods* right!

Shinx: *looking down a little scared but sad*

Turtwig: *looks at her* come on! We have to get out of here before they catch you!

Shinx: *looks at him and slowly nods* okay…

*Ash and company and all of the pokemon run to a few bushes in route 203 and hide from the mob charging at might*

Piplup: *sighs* phew…that was close…

Brock: what the hell was that all about…?

Dawn: I have no idea…

Sara: don't look at me! I have no freaking clue!

Pikachu: they said little rat…who were they talking too…

Piplup: *crossing arms* they did mention little so it obviously you Pikachu knowing how fat you are!

Pikachu: *groans at Piplup* fat? How you-*looks down at belly* oh yes…your right…

Buneary: oh come on Pikachu! Your not that fat!

Sara: *notices that Cyndaquil and Totodile are not with them* hey! *looks around* where are Cyndaquil and Totodile?

Porygon-Z: I don't know…they went off walking around town by themselves last time I saw them…

Sara: oh crap…people are going to think their wild pokemon and try and capture them…

Dawn: don't worry about them Sara… when I first met Pikachu, I thought he was a wild pokemon, so when I tried to capture him, the poke ball didn't work, it just hit Pikachu and fell to the ground and did nothing, so don't worry about them! We should meet up with them as soon as we can get away from these crazy mobs

Sara: *nods* all right!

Cyndaquil: hey guys! Where have you been?

*everyone notices Cyndaquil and Totodile running to the group*

Dawn: or we meet up with them now…

Totodile: *runs to them then pants* we just saw a huge mob hauling ass around town! What da hell happened?

Brock: well none of us had anything to do with it…*looks at Sara* right..?

Sara: *looks at Brock* what makes you think I did something to fly them off the handle?

Brock: well Sara…its just that you make people 'fly of the handle all the time'

Sara: well that doesn't mean I didn't go out there and start strangling somebody for calling me short!

Ash: *snickers*

Sara: *turns to Ash with a crazy twitchy little girl look (even though she's 13 lol)* whats so funny big bro?

Ash: *looks at Sara and smirks innocently* its nothing!

Starly: will you guys please settle down! We have more important things to worry about…

Brock: Starlys right…

Cyndaquil: why was that group of humans chasing you guys..?

Pikachu: like I said they did mention rat…which can also be a mouse…*looks around at everyone then notices Shinx and looks at her*

Shinx: *notices Pikachu is looking at her* huh..?

*everyone suddenly looks at Shinx*

Buneary: was it you that made them mad..?

Shinx: well…*looking down*

Pachirisu: its okay to tell us…were your buddies! *smiles cutely*

Shinx: well…its kind of a long story…

Aipom: well…do you mind if I ask what happened..?

Turtwig: *looking at Shinx with a little frown* (I hope she can work up the courage to tell everyone…I just hope she can trust everyone…but most importantly…I hope she can trust me…she's so pretty…)

Shinx: this might sound a bit hard for you to believe but…

-to be continued-

Btw sorry about the 2 author notes about Porygon z's grin and Sara's crazy look XD just had to pitch that in there lol. So anyways and I also apologize for me posting this late since I had a crap load of work to do in school! Yep its official! Junior year is 15 times more harder then sophomore yea lol XD XP anyways! C u guys in chapter 4 of TurtwigXShinx: the one who saved her


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! its yo boy BXG4ev! Sorry for the long Hiatus! But im back with TXS chapter 4 (:

and in case theres any typos here, its just an intro bar, no biggie XD

anyways heres chapter 4 (:

**everyone is currently looking at Shinx with a confused but yet concerned look, then Shinx looks at them back with a small frown and nervous look**

Shinx: well... w..w-when I was a little girl... my parents always made me get food from the forest in route 203... but... there was always bad pokemon living there and I was scared on of them might attack me... so they made me steal food from people...

Pachirisu: [frowning] thats awful...

Shinx:...and... one day... [suddenly puts her right front paw on her left front leg]

Piplup: [tilts head] are you okay..?

Shinx: [looking down]...

Turtwig: [puts a paw on her shoulder in comfort making Shinx look at him] its okay... you can tell us... we're here for you...

Shinx:...[slowly nods] o...okay...

[Shinx turns back to everyone]

Shinx: one day... humans came to our home... and killed my family... everyone of them... [sniffles]

[Turtwig keeps his paw on her shoulder and walks closer to her as she sniffles]

Starly: how were you able to get away?

Shinx:...i was able to escape through the forest while my family distracted the humans from even noticing me... then I lived in route 207... I came all the way from there to get some food...

Aipom:...[frowning] I see... so thats what happened...

Cyndaquil: were really sorry this all happened...

Shinx:...its okay... I've now gotten to the point where I can look after myself now... [lets out a somewhat light smile]

Totodile: so Turtwig! Where did you find this girl anyway?

Piplup: jeez Totodile! He just told us!

Totodile: well my bad! Me and Cyndy were taking a stroll around the city before this even happened!

Cyndaquil: [looks at Totodile] Cyndy..?

Totodile: [gives out a nervous blush and puts his paw behind his own head] uhh... yea! I thought Cyndy would be a good nick name for you!

Cyndaquil: [pauses for a moment then nods] I see...

Totodile: [sighs silently] (damn... why must I act like an idiot towards her..?)

Croagunk:...cant we just go back to subject here..?

Totodile:...umm...sure..?

Piplup: wow! Thats the first time I heard you say something Croagunk!

Croagunk: lets just get back to what Totodile's question! [irritated tone]

Piplup: okay! Okay! Jeez... (jerk...)

Turtwig: anyways! Answering Totodile's question... I found Shinx at the forest in route 218... she was hurt so I wrapped a bandage around her leg! [nods at her left bandaged leg]

Totodile: [grins] thats nice of you bro!

Turtwig: [giggles] thank you!

Cyndaquil: very considerate indeed! [nods smiling]

Pikachu: but theres something I dont quite get...

[Turtwig, Shinx, and Buneary look at him tilting their heads]

Buneary: what part do you not get..?

Pikachu: well, you found Shinx at the forest right?

Turtwig: [nods] yea! I did!

Pikachu: and she was hurt as well... correct?

Turtwig: [nods] yep!

Pikachu: but... how was she hurt..?

Turtwig: [confused look] im not... [looks at Shinx who instantly frowns as Pikachu asks the question] sure... [frowns also]

Buneary:... oh yea! [looks at Shinx] what happened..?

[everyone now has their attention on Shinx with worried looks]

Brock: were you attacked by another pokemon..?

Shinx:...

Dawn: its okay! You can tell us..! well... if you can at least...

Shinx: [looking down]...

Sara: [worried look] are you okay..?

Shinx:...i...i...

Turtwig: [looking at her frowning]

Shinx:...i...[looks up at them with a sad look] I cant really remember...

Croagunk:...[raises an eyebrow] huh..?

[everyone looks at Shinx with a confused look]

Brock: maybe you were attacked by another pokemon... since you had that hurt leg of yours...

Shinx: [nods playing along with the lie shes telling] yea... I guess...

Turtwig: [I know shes lieing... she told me didn't want to talk about it... plus... that Houndour... I dont know what he was up to... but he sure looked suspicious!]

Ash: so Shinx! Since you live on route 207! why dont we go there!

Dawn: yea! It'll be best to go there instead of stay here where the people will try to find you again...

Shinx: [looks up at Dawn and nods] your right...

Sara: dont worry! Cheer up! [smiles at Shinx] everything will be okay! I promise! I wont let anyone hurt you again!

Shinx: [slightly smiles at Sara and nods] thank you...umm...uhh...what was your name again..?

Sara: its Sara! Glad to meet you Shinx! [smiles joyfully]

Shinx: [giggles] glad to meet you too Sara..!

Brock: anyway you guys..! dont you think we should hurry and get to route 207 before those guys find out were here?

Ash: [nods] I was just about to say the same thing Brock! [looks at everyone else] you guys down with that?

[everyone nods in agreement then everyone begins to walk to Oreburgh]

Pikachu: hey! Isn't route 207 next to Oreburgh city?

Starly: hell yea! That'll be the place for our first gym!

Aipom: awesome! I cant wait! Its been a while since I kicked some ass!

Turtwig: same here! [smiles]

Shinx: [looks at Turtwig] gyms..? aren't those the big buildings that are spread all over Sinnoh..? the gyms all trainers talk about..?

Turtwig: [nods at Shinx] it is! And since me, Pikachu, Starly, and Aipom are on Ash's team, we get to fight the gym leader of Oreburgh!

Shinx: [smiles] that sounds fun!

Brock: except we dont know what type of pokemon he uses...

Shinx: oh...

Starly: damn! Well... I dont think it should be that bad...

Sara: hey Brock head! You forgot to include that I do gym battles too!

Brock: [sweat drops] my bad Sara...

Cyndaquil: and me, Totodile, and Porygon Z are on Sara's team, we will be battling as well!

Shinx: that sounds really awesome! I wish I can battle too...

Sara:...[nods at Shinx] (she wants to battle too..? well, maybe I can capture her and she can join my team..! but... im not sure yet... i'll have to wait til she can trust me...)

Pikachu: when are we gonna start training Ash..?

Ash: as soon as we get to Oreburgh and find out where Shinx lives, we can do it then!

Pikachu: [nods] sounds good to me!

Buneary: also Pikachu! Good luck on the battle! [gives Pikachu a weird pose]

Pikachu:...uhh.. thanks Buneary..! even though were not near there yet!

Buneary: I know! But sometimes I forget to say it cause I get distracted looking at you!

Pikachu: uhh... [ears perk down blushing] (why does she hit on me all the time..?)

**Dawn suddenly notices a cave ahead**

Dawn: hey! Whats that? [points to the cave]

Brock: its a cave Dawn..! duh!

Dawn: well excuse me Brock head!

Brock: hey! [somewhat aggravated look then turns to notice Sara laughing] see what you do Sara? You call me something she thinks its funny now everyone is saying it!

Sara: [laughing] sorry bud! [continues laughing]

Brock: [sighs] oh, Sara... sometimes I just dont know what to do with you...

Porygon Z: jeez Sara your laughing is so obnoxious!

Sara: your face is obnoxious! [pokes his nose in tease]

Porygon Z: hey..!...well its true actually...[sighs]

Piplup: ha! She got you good there! [laughs]

Porygon Z: [turns to Piplup] yea im fixing to get you good in second!

Piplup: [stops and pauses at Porygon Z] oh shit...

**Piplup runs around everyone as Porygon Z chases him using zap cannon**

Pikachu: Jesus Christ you guys! Calm down!

Turtwig: uhhh... [sweat drops and looks at Shinx somewhat embarrassed by Porygon Z and Piplup]

Shinx: [giggles] thats zap cannon!

Turtwig: [looks at her pausing] hm?

Shinx: [giggling] electric type moves are so cool! But...if only I knew some... [frowns]

Turtwig: [smiling at her] well maybe Sara can teach you!

Shinx: [looks at him] you think so?

**Turtwig nods cutely! ((yes I added cutely cause hes CUTE 33333)) then Shinx looks up at Sara**

Sara: who... me..? teach you..? uhh... im not sure if I can!

Ash: oh dont be a lazy ass Sara!

Sara: im not! Its just that... im not sure if im good enough to teach you...

Shinx: oh... [nods but frowns] I see...

Turtwig: I know you can teach her Sara! [walks to Sara smiling] your a very smart girl! And I know you can come up with some stuff to teach her! Your an excellent trainer!

Sara: [looks at Turtwig and giggles] wow... thanks Turtwig!

Turtwig: [nods at her smiling] no problem!

Shinx: [looks at Turtwig smiling] (hes very nice to everyone... including... me..! he makes me feel special... but I have never felt this way before... no one has ever been so nice to me in my life!)

**Shinx looks deeply into Turtwig's eyes**

Shinx:...(but...) [ smile fades] (I wonder if he likes me...because I like him...)

Piplup: okay Porygon Z! I concede! You got me! Well...not really... but, you showed me your not the duck to mess with! So truce..?

Porygon Z: truce! [nods at Piplup as they shake hands...or paws but suddenly prepares a zap cannon] not! a duck? Really?

Piplup: oh crap! [ducks down as Porygon Z fires his zap cannon but it suddenly ends up hitting a random person]

?: AH! [falls to the ground]

Porygon Z: [shocked look] oh Fuck!

Dawn: oh no! [runs to the person who was hit while Sara and Ash look at Piplup and Porygon Z]

Sara: you guys seriously need to stop running around launching attacks at each other! Because someone will get hurt!

Buneary: uhh Sara..? someone just did!

Sara: that doesn't matter right now! Just watch where your aiming okay Z?

Porygon Z: [sighs] fine... although I do like the nickname though..! its better then what Piplup calls me!

Piplup: [looks at Porygon Z] what? You prefer "Z" instead of "P.Z"? what the hell man?

Porygon Z:... I just find Z to be better then P.Z...

Piplup: [sighs] fine... (im such a loser..!...nah! im not! I know im not..!...well..maybe..?)

Dawn: [walks to the person who got hit] are you okay..?

?: [female voice] am I okay? I got hit by a damn zap cannon, what do you think?

Dawn: [backs up a little as the person gets up] sorry...

[Ash,Sara and Brock look at ? As soon as she starts speaking}

?: you should be! Because this was my favorite outfit which you assholes ruined!

Sara: [tilts head a little annoyed by being called a name] who the hell are you?

Turtwig: [frowns] (oh no... something tells me that isn't going to be pretty...)

**the end of Chapter 4! hope you guys enjoyed it! and ill try to slow down on the authors notes there! Sorry bout that XDDD**


End file.
